


Only Time Can Tell

by Valentine96



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Bisexual Rachel Berry, Bisexuality, Community: glee_fans, F/F, Gay, Gay Quinn Fabray, Inspired by Glee, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, POV Lesbian Character, POV Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: CHAPTER 2 Out now excited for yous to read itThis work is inspired by Glee and an inspiration from Life is Strange, Glee  is my favourite show and i own no rights to any of the characters used.Quinn Fabray has always been secretly in love with Rachel Berry. One day Quinn realises that she can now rewind time. Will she use this to finally get her and Rachel together? But if she does.. will there be consequences?I dont know how many chapters im going to write but would love to hear feedback etc after this first chapter as i would love to keep writing. Enjoy! Thank you :)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time travelling for better or for worse?

It was a cold, windy Friday morning in Mkinley High. Quinn sits in math class bored as hell. Shes never been that interested in numbers, she would rather be in english writing stories about crime, about love, about fantasy. All them things take her away from reality, thats why she loves writing and reading so much. She can focus on other peoples fictional lives and not her own. Quinns life isnt going so well ,she has hit that feeling of worthlessness. That question of what is she doing with her life? That question that yet has no answer.

‘Aww here we go again” Quinn thinks as she watches the teacher yell at Puck for something stupid. Quinn doesn’t know why Puck just focuses in class. She was watching Puck then her eyes slowly land on the small brunette sitting behind him, Rachel. Quinn can see that Rachel's just writing away, not letting any noise distract her from her work. Always so focused, always so passionate, always so pretty, always so.. “Quinn!” the teacher shouts.  
Quinn is suddenly took out of her trance. “um.. yes Miss Birch?” Quinn asks with no idea what’s going on. Miss Birch says calmly and quietly so Quinn can understand this time, “i said.. what is the two answers for question 4?”  
“Umm..” quinn says while frantically looking through her pages and maths books on the table. She looks down and sees she hasnt even reached number 2, she hasnt done any of her work, she was too distracted! First with puck and then with Rachel. Its all Rachels fault, for sitting there right infront of the class, torturing her anytime she looks her way. 

Quinn is annoyed at herself, shes had a long weird questionable crush on Rachel that she cant fully explain. She knows she feels something for her though. She does find girls attractive but she thought that was normal. What isn't normal is when Quinn often wondered about Rachel and where she was, what she was doing. It wasnt until these thoughts changed to her thinking what it would be like to kiss Rachel that Quinn realised there was more to this than she thought.  
Now here she is in maths class letting thoughts get the better of her and letting Rachel distract her once again.  
Did this mean she was a lesbian? Was she still straight? It doesnt matter anyway Rachel is with Finn, worse she's engaged to Finn! She's going to marry Finn, shes in love with him not her. Quinn knows that she can treat Rachel way better than Finn can. Rachel and him always argue! That couldnt be healthly! Does Rachel even care about her? Do they talk enough to even call themselves friends? It was all getting too much for Quinn. She has all these thoughts, shes annoyed, upset, her head is going to explode.. 

“FUCK!” Quinn shouts. 

Everyone in maths class goes quiet as they turn and look at Quinn. She even notices Rachel taking a glance at her surprisingly.  
Miss Birch shouts “Quinn! Language! Principals office now!”  
“Okay okay" Quinn says quietly. “better than being stuck in here” she whispers to herself. She grabs all her things and leaves the room in a hurry, as tears start to form in her eyes.. “This cant keep happening" Quinn thinks to herself as she rushes out.  
Rachel notices.

Later on that day

Quinn steps out of principal Figgins office. “well that went well” she thinks to herself. He only went and give her after school detention for swearing in class. That means no glee practice today. Quinn is annoyed at herself as regionals is coming up soon and they all have to be there to practice the songs perfectly. She feels like shes left herself and the team down. Nothing she can do about it now. 

After School  
Its half 4 and Quinn is finally getting out of after school detention which she still feels she didnt deserve but anyway. Shes walking through the doors can feel the cold air, yes freedom she thinks!  
“Hey!” Quinn hears someone shout, taking her out of her daydream. She is pretty sure its Rachel, she knows that voice. It is her.  
“Quinn, your still at school?” Rachel asks confused, “you didnt come to glee practice..” she says sadly.  
“Yeah um remember when i got kicked out of class earlier? I got after school detention for that so, yeah here i am just leaving,” Quinn replies. Its weird, the only time Quinn gets to speak to Rachel is in glee practice. But here they are now finally getting a proper conversation and Quinn wants to savour it.  
“Umm so i know this may seem forward but are you able to drive me home? Rachel asks, My dads arent home for another 20mins and its getting too cold to wait, if not its okay probably shouldnt of asked sorry i just..” Rachel gets cut off by Quinn. “no no its okay i can take you home” Quinn says with a smile, endeared by Rachel’s rambling. Quinn also wonders why Finn isnt around to take Rachel home, seems a bit odd.

The car ride doesn’t seem as awkward as Quinn thought it would of been as Rachel hasn’t shut up the entire time and she doesn’t mind at all. She’s learning new things about her and what music she enjoys, Quinn is falling in love with Rachel even more. This cant be good Quinn thinks but Rachel would never know anyway. 

They get to Rachel’s house and Quinn walks her to the door where she sees Rachel’s dads just arriving. “Hi Dads!” Rachel says excitedly as if she never sees them. She really loves her Dads Quinn thinks. “Quinn! Hello, thank you for driving our daughter home. Please join us for dinner would you?” Leroy asks with a smile. Quinn knows she should properly say no as getting to know Rachel even more cant be good but she says yes anyway. 

They all walk in to the Berrys house and the first thing Quinn notices is how cozy and warm it all looks. There’s an open fire going and a piano in the corner, and paintings on the wall. The place is also spotless, not one bit of dirt to be seen. “Quinn, sit down please make yourself at home.” Hiram says. “thank you” says Quinn, suddenly slightly nervous. 

They all enjoy a lovely meal together cooked by Rachels dads and Quinn finds out about Rachels childhood and sees old pictures. Quinn was having a really good time until someone brings something up which brings Quinn back down to reality. “So Rachel is having her wedding after regionals now did she tell you?” Hiram asks Quinn. Silently Quinn is devastated, although she knew this day was coming but didn’t think it would be this soon. She wants Rachel to be happy but why with Finn and not her. If Rachel wasn’t with him she would somehow tell Rachel she’s in love with her, cause its too much pain living without her.  
Quinn finally answers, ‘Ah no she didnt tell me but congratulations! I hope yous have a happy life together.”She manages to get out to Rachel. “um sorry im not feeling too well, im just gonna go home if thats okay?” Quinn asks politely. Both dads say yes but Rachel sits in silence. Theres a lump in Quinns throat when she stands up. Hold it in, hold it in she thinks to herself. 

She thanks the berrys for dinner then heads out the door,shes about to get in her car when she hears Rachel calling her. 

“Quinn wait!”Rachel shouts. Quinn turns round, thankful that she hasnt started crying yet. “Are you okay? I just noticed that when my wedding was brought up you didn’t seem too well, do you not want to come or something?” Rachel asks.  
“I do want to come Rachel, honestly im so happy for you I've always wanted you to be happy.” Quinn confesses.

After a short pause Rachel says ‘i know, ive always wanted that for you too you know? Remember that time you went to prom with Finn? Well I helped him pick out the corsage, i knew which one would match your eyes perfectly. Ive always wanted you to be happy Quinn.” She confesses. 

“Well id only be happy if i was with you.” Quinn lets slip out. 

Rachel just stares at Quinn. Then she says “Quinn im, im getting married to Finn, you know i love him!"

“Shit shit i should not have said that Rachel, please just forget this!” Quinn says as she jumps into her car and drives off quickly. “Fuck fuck fuck what was i thinking!?” Quinn says to herself while slapping the steering wheel. 

Its all too much for Quinn and suddenly its raining too heavily and its too dark, she cant see anything! 

The next thing she remembers shes waking up. 

Her head is on the table.

A table with maths books on it. 

Quinn.. was back in maths class? Was it all just a dream?  
The teacher starts yelling at puck for something stupid..  
Rachel is sitting behind him as she starts to glance at her, this all seems familiar to her and then.. “Quinn!” 

“Wait.. whaat.. The.. Fuck..?” Quinn thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again i do not own the rights to any of the characters used. 
> 
> Thank you for being here for chapter 2! I already know in my head how this whole story will end so i hope you enjoy the chapters to come.
> 
> CHAPTER 2 
> 
> Quinn realises she can rewind and reserve time and trys to understand how it works.

What just happened? Quinn thinks to herself. She swears this has all happened before, did she just go back in time!?  
Either that or she had a really real dream and its happening again.. or she has definitely gone back in time.. somehow. Something about that crash. That is Quinns own theory anyway.

Maybe its nothing, but Quinn cant get it out of her head when she leaves principal figgins office with the same after school detention that she knows shes already done! Is this a punishment or something? How is it fair that shes done detention twice in what feels like the same day! 

After school that day

“Awww fuck this is so so weird..” quinn says quietly to herself as she walks out of detention. “im gonna walk out these doors and im gonna hear rachel in 1.. 2.. “Quinn!” Rachel shouts. “knew it" quinn says as she then turns around. “Hey, um whats up, hows it going?” Quinn says while feeling really nervous. 

It is just weird knowing what is going to happen next, like she knows the future technically in a way. “Well i was in glee club and noticed you weren’t there, Quinn if you dont come to practice we wont win regionals! We need everyone to be there.” Says Rachel.  
“Yeah i was in detention for shouting fuck earlier in class so.. here i am now.” Quinn says slowly, feeling like a loser. “Yeah i noticed that too.” Rachel admits. 

“Umm so i know this may seem forward but are you able to drive me home? Rachel asks, My dads arent home for another 20mins and its getting too cold to wait, if not its okay probably shouldnt of asked sorry i just..” Rachel gets cut off by Quinn, and she has to even hold in her laugh as she knew this rant from Rachel was going to come out of her mouth. She is pretty though when she rants Quinn thinks. She wants to go to Rachels as she knows they had a good time but will she be in that crash again if she goes? She cant risk it.   
“Im sorry Rachel , im really tired and feeling a bit sick, im just going to be heading straight home im sorry.”  
With that Quinn turns away and walks to her car feeling really guilty, she saw a look of hurt in Rachels eyes. Why though? They aren’t even that close, yes Quinn loves Rachel but its not mutual! Sadly. .  
Quinn puts out her right hand to reach for her car, and in that moment something really. Fucking. Weird. Happens. 

“Holy shit.. have i just rewinded time by like 5 minutes!?” Quinn says to herself trying to contain her excitement and confusion at the same time. She is standing at the schools doors as if she’s just left detention again and here comes Rachel.. again!   
“Quinn!” Rachel shouts. Quinn knows now for certain she just rewinded time. Maybe she should just figure out how it works then just keep rewinding this same moment, as she will never get sick of Rachel shouting her name.   
Before anyone even says anything Quinn sticks her right hand out and thinks of the detention that she was in. 1..2..3.. “YES! I’ve done it!” Quinn thinks to herself, with excitement really building now. “I could really have fun with this, I can just think of a moment I know and go back in time.” She says proudly. Although she does feel a bit tired and dizzy from the last rewind, so maybe the further she goes back the more it could hurt? “I wonder can i go forward into time too?” Quinn wonders, as she definitely doesn’t want to do detention for the third time! She thinks of being in Rachel’s house where they were eating with Rachel’s dads and having fun... 

“It worked! Rewind and forward time, this can be useful. Im like a freakin walking time machine now” Quinn says to herself quielty, head hurting a bit, maybe she should stop for a wee while now.   
“What was that Quinn?” Rachel asks. “oh nothing, im just having a good time.” She answers and smiles back at Rachel who is smiling at her. 

Its time for Quinn to leave.. again, her and Rachel walk towards Quinn’s car. Quinn is feeling a bit scared because she doesn’t know if that crash is going to happen again or not and she doesn’t really want to forward time beyond this point in case she skips something important, plus that might really hurt!  
The conversation between her and Rachel is different than the last time, must be because Quinn didn’t run out crying this time about the wedding. It still hurts the same though, thinking about it.   
“Well it was nice getting to know you a bit better Quinn, hope you can come round sometime again.” Rachel says happily. “Yeah, id like that.” Quinn says back with a small smile and with that Rachel turns away and starts to walk back to her house. 

Should she confess her feelings to Rachel again? Maybe she could say something different? It didn’t really go her way much last time. All the thoughts are swimming through her head.. 

“Rachel?” Quinn asks with her mind torn between love and respect for Rachel.

Rachel steps forward a tiny bit so she can hear Quinn properly. “Yes Quinn?” She returns.   
“Hold in the tears Quinn, hold in the tears.” She repeats to herself.   
“I hope you have an amazing wedding Rachel, I’m happy for you.” Quinn forces herself to say.   
Rachel steps another bit closer confused and happy at the same time. “I’ve always wanted to hear that from you Quinn, that your happy for me. After all this time we have learned to be there for each other, but i looked up to you, yet you hated me. Now i still look up to you and im thinking.. you dont hate me? Funny how time works isn’t it? Guess we are kind of friends now then huh?” Rachel says back with a cheeky smile.

Wait. 

Something about what Rachel has said sticks with Quinn. About being there for each other, being friends. Its true they haven’t been friends until recently. Quinn wonders if she went back in time and changed that, could they be friends all this time and maybe Rachel will see her differently this time! And they could get together! No no its stupid Quinn thinks. Its like choosing a different reality, but would it be so bad? Cause this one Quinn is in right now sucks. She probably doesn’t even have enough energy to go back as far as the first day of school. She puts the thought in the back of her mind for now. 

“Yeah Rachel, friends..” 

The next day

Quinn wakes up and her head is absolutely banging! She rest her hand on her head. “aaaaaaarrrgh" she moans. It feels as if she partied all night. Fuck school today. She lies back down and goes to sleep. 

The day after

Its Regionals! So excited for this but oh that means its Finn and Rachel’s god damn wedding too.   
That’s all Quinn thinks about while her and the rest of glee club head to the location where they will be singing for a chance to get into National’s. Quinn should be thinking more of how she’s going to perform and if they win but she can’t stop staring through the gap of the seat in front of her, to the other side of the bus where Finn and Rachel are sitting with each other. Finns arm around Rachel.   
Quinn can fee the sadness in her own eyes. Why does this have to hurt so much? 

“Sucks doesn’t it..” 

Fuck, its Santana who she forgot was sitting beside her.   
“Being on this bus sitting with you, you bet.” Quinn jokes back with a small laugh. Her and Santana are the best of friends, they have always joked with each other like that. She hasn’t told Santana her big secret but she is starting to think she knows already..  
“Funny Gaybray, but im talking about how you cant keep your wonderful green eyes from burning through Finns skull and looking right into Rachels eyes.” She says with a smirk.

“Ah, Santana no you see um..” Quinn just gets out. 

“Look I’m gonna stop you right there. You dont need to lie to me Quinn, im gay i can see the vibes radiating off you when you look at Rachel. I noticed months ago, shocked you still hadnt told me, im your best friend! Although I would like to think you still see me as the hottest bitch on this bus.” Santana says. 

“Okay okay Santana!” she whispers. “Im in love with Rachel okay!? Now keep your voice down please, i haven’t told anyone else and..” Quinn stops herself cause she just realised she seen something in the corner of her eye. She turns her head right slowly and sees Brittany just staring clean at her with no expression on her face at all. She forgot she was sitting behind them both, but she’s now hanging on the back of their chairs.   
“Brittany! You were there the whole time?” Quinn gasps.   
“hey hey Britt wont tell anyone okay, stays between the 3 of us.” Santana says proudly. 

“Make that 4”

Aww this is terrible, completely terrible. This must be the worst coming out in years Quinn thinks to herself, hands on her head. She was only trying to tell one person now two other people know!

“You guys arent great at whispering.” Kurt says. “Your lucky the rest of the club are singing away at the front of the bus. I was feeling really nervous so i came to the back to read then i overheard all you lot. But Quinn Fabray gay for Rachel, im so proud welcome to the team!” kurt whispers with excitement as he strikes his hand out to Quinn for her to shake.   
Quinn embarrassed and feeling stupid shakes Kurts hand. “thanks.” 

Quinn could rewind this moment and not let any of them know, but maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to have some friends to lean on? She thinks to herself as she watches Santana, Brittany and Kurt discuss things among themselves. Maybe she should save her energy for now, just in case.


End file.
